Savage Tales Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * fighting-men ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * * Atali's * Other Characters: * Wulfhere's band ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** * * Items: * Amra's Gossamer Dress Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle2 = The Fury of the Femizons | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = John Romita | Inker2_1 = John Romita | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = Introducing Femizonia, a Kingdom in the 23rd Century ruled by the United Sisterhood Alliance, and chief among them, Queen Vega. Vega's sister, Princess Lyra, wins a fight to the death, and so earns a new male slave. She soon learns that her slave, Mogon, is a revolutionary sent to spy in the palace. She falls for him, and joins his cause. Together, they attempt to contact the rebel band, only to discover it is a trap set by Syrani, the Security Chief. After Slaying the Security Police, Lyra and Mogon think they are safe, and return to the Palace. Once there, Syrani accuses Lyra of Treason. Lyra is forced to execute Mogon to prove her devotion, but swears to herself that she won't rest until all men are free. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * (killed by Princess Lyra) Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Syrani's Security Police Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Temple of Genetics Items: * Brain Tapes | StoryTitle3 = ...Man-Thing! | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer3_2 = Gerry Conway | Penciler3_1 = Gray Morrow | Inker3_1 = Gray Morrow | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Gray Morrow | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis is a scientist working on a variation of the lost super-soldier serum on behalf of a government contractor. He sets up shop in the Florida Everglades with his assistant (and lover), Ellen Brandt. What he doesn't realize though, is that Brandt is actually a spy working for a criminal organization. As soon as Sallis confirms the success of his super-soldier serum, Brandt contacts her people. The thugs raid Sallis' lab and try to steal the formula from him. The only existing sample is contained within a needle. Ted grabs the sample and races out towards his car. The thugs begin following him. Driving away, Sallis realizes that the only way that he might survive (and preserve the formula) is to inject himself with it. If nothing else, he succeeds in keeping it out of criminal hands. After injecting himself with the formula, Ted's car goes off a bridge and into the swamp. The super-soldier serum coursing through his bloodstream interfaces with the surrounding vegetation and transforms Sallis into a mindless, shambling muck-monster that men will come to call the Man-Thing! The Man-Thing rises from the swamp and attacks the criminals. He grabs one and shatters his spine against his knee. Ellen Brandt is present and begins screaming. The Man-Thing discovers that he has an empathetic connection to all humans, and fear produces a swelling of rage within him. He grabs Ellen by the face and secretes a corrosive substance from his pores, burning Ellen badly. Whatever knows fear... burns at the touch of the Man-Thing! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * (variation) | StoryTitle4 = Black Brother! | Writer4_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Inker4_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer4_2 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = The governor of Potonga, Joshua, finds himself in a difficult position when the government sets him up. He's framed as unfaithful husband and a traitor to his race when damning photos are taken of him. In reality he was simply moving the woman after she feigned injury but unbeknownst to him it was a setup in order to make it look as if they were being sexual. Joshua's own wife Belle set him up in order to live the wealthy life she would receive in exchange for assisting in Joshua's downfall. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Belle Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle5 = The Night of the Looter! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = John Buscema | Inker5_1 = John Buscema | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = A couple, Carla and Ralph, come to the Savage Land with a Swamp Tank to steal Ka-Zar's vibranium, but when they force him to open the door to where it's stored the vibranium destroys the tank. Carla is carried off and killed by the Swamp Men when Ralph is not able to save her because the gun he was using only had blanks due to Carla replacing the bullets with blanks in an effort to get Ralph killed. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carla * Ralph Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Swamp Tank | Notes = * Sequence 1 The Frost Giant's Daughter is adapted from the short story by Robert E. Howard. It was reprinted in and . * Sequence 2 The Fury of the Femizons is reprinted in and in ''Superhero Women''. The storyline from this issue continues in ; The Femizons featured in this issue are native to an alternate future timeline, and should not be confused with the Femizons led by Superia. * Sequence 3 ...Man-Thing! is reprinted in and ; First appearance of the Man-Thing. Chronologically, he appears next in the "Behold the Man-Thing" story-arc in -167. His next actual appearance is in . * Sequence 4 Joshua's Burden first and only appearance of Joshua; O'Neil is credited as Sergius O'Shaughnessy. * Sequence 5 The Night of the Looter is reprinted in , and a toned down version is printed in . | Trivia = * The original version of "The Frost Giant's Daughter", authored by Robert E. Howard, was never published in Howard's lifetime. Howard submitted the story to Weird Tales under the name "The Frost King's Daughter", but then-editor Farnsworth Wright rejected it. Instead, Weird Tales published "The Phoenix on the Sword", a provincial story that launched the entire Conan franchise. Although the story had gone through numerous revisions over the years, it was eventually published in 1976 in Donald Grant's deluxe hardcover collection of Conan stories. | Recommended = * Conan Comic Books * Ka-Zar Comic Books * Man-Thing Comic Books | Links = * Savage Tales article at Wikipedia }}